gnomes_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Susho-Wooby Booby Civil War
In the years during the Brandonian Collapse, the Trolls in the land of Trollatia were divided further when the majority Wooby-Booby country was taken over by a Sushi leader, known as GaggyUmmi. He ordered the monthly executions of at least 100 Wooby-Boobies, which enraged them. Many militias began to form, beginning the war at the city of Woobystan, which ended with a Wooby-Booby victory. Taking charge of all the militias, the Wooby-Booby Troll Ytriti organized them all into the The Organized and United, Great and Honorable Organization for the Removal of GaggyUmmi As the Soldiers have Made it, or TOUGHORGASM. Together, TOUGHORGASM fought their way to the capital of Trollatia, Woobybabad, with many notable battles along the way, such as the Battle of Bombastan, the Battle of Dulran, the Battle of Trolecca, and the Battle of Manlandistan. The Battle of Woobystan was the initial surge of Wooby Booby forces, who killed the armed guards and overthrew the mayor at the courthouse, where Ytriti proclaimed himself commander of all militia forces, renamed the Trollatian People's Liberation Army. The armies marched south to Bombastan, where they stormed the bomb-building factories and obtained cannons, which led to a devastating battle of cannons in the city, bringing it to rubble but forcing the Sushi armies back after the TPLA charged their lines with grenades strapped to their chests. The TPLA tailed the retreating government forces to Dulran, which was a city situated on a cliff side. The government forces mounted their cannons on the hills in front of the city, and managed to fend off the advancing troops. However, once a very large force was sent to charge the hills, the distracted government forces did not notice a large army that had gone around the hills through a narrow gap on the edge of the cliff, and they attacked the dug-in cannons and troops, forcing them to retreat into the city. Without their cannons mounted, the TPLA forces overran them and captured the courthouse, before pushing them to the edge of the cliff and forcing them to surrender. Most were enslaved, while some jumped off the cliff and a few with newly developed artificial wings glided away. The armies descended to ground level and advanced on the smaller towns that sat in their way to Trolecca, one of the three holiest places in the world along with Halamabad and Halamajamaca. Some Sushi citizens tried to fight back, but were suppressed by the TPLA armies, but who still managed to carry out small attacks every few days. They were forced to leave behind more troops to keep the citizens in check. With the capture of the hill town of Tarlamoca, the armies reorganized and planned out their assault on Trolecca. They soon sent a large force to charge the city, while two smaller divisions would hold back and swing around both sides. As the charge came down on the city, they noticed that they did not see any defenders or people, and it was totally silent besides their heavy footsteps. They entered the heart of the city, and realized that everything related to Wooby Boobyism had been destroyed, and soon, the city was set a flame. The entire thing burned to the ground, and the armies retreated. As they attempted retreat, large amounts of government forces attacked their ranks, slaughtering them in their disorganized manner. (finish)